Sick Love
by Professor Astrid
Summary: Aphrodi is sick, and feels very lonely. He feels a bit depressed when he thinks no one likes him; but what will happen when he texts Suzuno to come over to take care of him? -RATED M FOR A REASON. YAOI, BOY X BOY LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. SMUTTTTTT I warned you! Requested - again stupid title and stupid summary xDD
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]It's rather disturbing to write a story like this while you're at your best friends house xD  
Me: *writes something near M-rated stuff*  
Friend: *about to look?*  
Me: *CLICKS AWAY*  
****Anyway, this was a request from ''Ice and Heaven 4Ever'' ; v ; I wasn't really sure if I would make this a M-rated story, but yeah, I did. I couldn't help myself, OKAY? D:  
****This is kind of a prologue only xD The longer chapters and the more lemon(YES. I WILL ADD LEMON. IT'LL BE FUCKING SMUT :C TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT.) will come soon. Hehehe.**

**Hope you enjoy xD  
**

* * *

_Cough… Cough… _Afuro Terumi, alias Aphrodi as we know him, was coughing all the time. He was laying on his bed with a lot of tissues next to him on the night desk since he was ill.

He felt lonely, and had no idea what to do. He had no one that could take care of him. Well, he actually didn't want anyone to take care of him, except for a certain someone. But of course that certain someone wasn't in his room, to make sure he'll be better soon.

_Cough…Cough…_ Again Aphrodi started to cough. ''Why am I the one who's sick right now?'' He sighed, slightly annoyed.

He grabbed his cell phone that was also, just like his fresh tissues and his used tissues, on his night desk.

No text. No missed call, no email. Nothing. He told people he wouldn't be able to get out of his house for a little while. They knew it, yet they didn't wish him something like: 'I'll hope you'll be better soon,'. Was he hated that much?

He composed a new text, but didn't know what to write. And especially not to who. Perhaps he could ask… Suzuno? Yeah, that would be a good idea.

The blonde-haired guy smiled a little bit and wrote a text towards his good friend Suzuno Fuusuke. Maybe he would come to his house and give him something to eat and to drink? Perhaps he could feed him.

'W—Wait! Afuro, what the hell are you thinking?! Suzuno-kun is popular around the girls, he is not gay! And so are you, Afuro. You are NOT gay!' Aphrodi thought by himself while shaking his head a little bit.

_To: Suzuno Fuusuke  
From: Afuro Terumi  
Hey Suzuno-kun! I was wondering if you want to come over at my house, if you aren't busy. I'm a little bit lonely at the moment and I'm also still sick… Could you perhaps bring me some oranges on the way to my house IF you come over? Sankyuu!_

Aphrodi smiled a bit when the message was delivered to Suzuno's phone. Soon, he got a message back.

_To: Afuro Terumi  
From: Suzuno Fuusuke  
Sure, I would love to come over. Give me ten minutes, I'll bring some oranges from my house so I'll be there as soon as I can. See ya! Xx_

Aphrodi started to blush like crazy when he finished reading the text. Especially at the 'xx' part. Two kisses? What did that mean?

'It's probably something he does automatically when he texts girls…' Aphrodi sighed, a little bit disappointed when he first thought Suzuno really meant the kisses.

Aphrodi laid down again in his bed and looked at the ceiling. ''I guess it will only stay a dream… Let's continue that dream, then.'' Aphrodi sighed again and closed his eyes; ready to sleep and also ready to dream about the one he loved.

'Loved? Damnit, Afuro! Stop this madness!' He snarled in his thoughts. Then he yawned a little bit, and fell asleep.

_''S—Suzuno..aahh.'' Aphrodi moaned, while Suzuno kissed his neck._

_''Relax a little bit, Aphrodi. I won't hurt you.'' Suzuno said with a naughty smile that graced his lips._

Aphrodi gasped and immediately sat up in his bed, panting heavily. Then he felt the presence of someone nearby. And indeed; there was someone in the same room as him. A voice began to laugh a little, and then started to talk. ''Had a nice dream, Aphrodi-kun?''

Aphrodi looked at the left, and saw Suzuno sitting on the side of his bed. The teal-colored eyes of Suzuno looked straight into the red eyes of the blonde-haired guy, which made the blonde blush a little.

''E—Eh. You're here already? For how long?'' The blonde gasped a little. Suzuno chuckled a little bit again and showed him the oranges, the ones that Aphrodi asked him. ''For a couple of minutes… And I brought you the oranges you wanted. But forget about that; what in the world were you dreaming about?! You were moaning like crazy.''

Aphrodi blushed even more when Suzuno suddenly mentioned that. Of course, he was dreaming about himself and Suzuno. They were having the best time of their life; together, in bed.

'Damn this! I am NOT gay!' Aphrodi thought by himself again.

''Oh. Hahaha. Nothing, just about. Ehm, some girl ya know.'' Aphrodi lied, and chuckled.

Suddenly, which Aphrodi didn't expect, Suzuno looked very disappointed; he looked down at the sheets of Aphrodi's big and warm bed. Not facing Aphrodi anymore. ''Ah, really? That's nice. That means you are in love with her, aren't you? That's really great! Haha… Ahaha….''

''S—Suzuno-ku—'' _cough… cough.._ another cough-attack for the poor blonde-haired, godish guy. Suzuno immediately laid down the oranges on the night desk of Aphrodi, and jumped further on his bed to pat his back a couple of times.

As expected, Aphrodi stopped coughing and looked at Suzuno with a thankful smile on his face. ''Arigatou ne, Suzuno-kun.''

''You're welcome, Aphrodi-kun.'' Suzuno replied, with a smile on his face as well. Then Suzuno started to grin a little bit. ''Ne, Aphrodi-kun. Aren't you feeling warm at the moment? I mean.. You're sheets are very thick, and you are wearing a warm sweater. Plus, the windows are closed.'' Suzuno asked worried.

Aphrodi smiled a bit. ''I—I am fine, really. Thanks for asking and being worried about me, though. I appreciate that at least one person cares about me.'' He replied.

Suzuno raised his eyebrows a little bit. ''What do you mean with that, Aphrodi-kun? You are an amazing person, a lot of people care about you! Believe me, they really do!'' Suzuno protested to Aphrodi, with sparkles in his tea-colored eyes.

''S—Suzuno-kun…'' Aphrodi could only stutter a little bit.

Suzuno grabbed both of Aphrodi's hands and looked straight into his eyes. ''I know that a lot of girls are around me every day, Aphrodi-kun. But I want you to know that… That… That you are the ONLY one for me! I perfectly understand if you don't fall for me; we are both men… But I've been watching you all the time. I'm asking you; who's the girl you love? I… I want to kill her so badly now, I want you for myself.'' Suzuno suddenly confessed.

Then Aphrodi looked shocked, while gasping a bit again. ''I—It's actually getting a bit hot now. Hehehe. B—But killing the one I love?'' Aphrodi took a deep breath, and then smiled at the white-haired(It's not silver in my opinion…) guy. ''Suicide is a terrible thing, Suzuno-kun.''

Suzuno looked again into the red eyes of the one he was in love with. ''W—What? Y—You love me?'' He asked, very surprised.

Aphrodi nodded once. ''I've been thinking by myself all the time that I'm not gay. But every time I see you with those girls, I can't help but to feel jealous. I get the feeling I want to kill them, all of them.'' He blushed.

Suzuno came closer with his head and smiled. ''It's a bit creepy that we are actually yandere's but… I'm also glad to hear you feel the same about me. A—Anyway, do you want the oranges now for your vitamins?''

Aphrodi smiled back and shook his head. ''No. The only thing I want right now is you, Suzuno-kun.''

Suzuno pressed a soft kiss on _his_ god's lips. ''You are sick. We can't do that right now, really.''

''Okay, okay… Give me an orange then, Suzuno-kun. I want one.'' Aphrodi said while taking off his sweater, Suzuno looked a bit surprised but remained silent. ''What? I just told you it was getting hot in here…'' The god chuckled with his naked upper body.

Suzuno shook his head while letting out a soft laugh and took and orange. Then he peeled of the orange skin of the, well… Of course of the orange itself and gave it to Aphrodi. ''Here you go, _my love_.'' He smiled.

Aphrodi blushed a bit and coughed once. ''T—Thanks.'' He took the orange and took a bite of it. The juice of the orange slowly went to his upper body. The blonde-haired guy looked down at his upper body and sighed. ''Damn…''

He wanted to wipe it away, but before he could something soft, wet and warm was already wiping it away. Or better say; licking it away, of course it was his (now) beloved Suzuno. ''You shouldn't slop like that, darling.'' He chuckled.

''S—Suzuno-kun. W—What are you doing?'' Aphrodi said with a big blush on his face. Once again, Suzuno smiled sweetly at him. ''I'm cleaning up my boyfriend. W-Well, if we are in a relationship, that is.''

''Make me say yes.'' Aphrodi said with a naughty smile on his face. Then Suzuno took of his own shirt and chuckled. ''As you wish, kami-sama~'' And with that Suzuno slowly laid down on his own god.

* * *

**[A/N]I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ;_; I really do hope so. It'll get M-rated in the next chapter already xD With smut I think. Yes, lots of smut. Hehehehehhehe.**  
**Suggestions of what can happen are most welcome :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Ohmygooddddd. ''Shock Of Happinez'' ;; your comment made me laugh SOOOO hard! xDD  
Anyway. New chapter~~ ^w^ Ideas for the story are welcome! (:  
This story will not be longer than 10 chapters, I think ^^;; Unless I have a VERYYY BIGGGG INSPIRATION BOOOOSST xDDDDD  
**

* * *

Aphrodi looked straight into Suzuno's eyes, not sure if it was a great idea to do it now. The blond-haired God cleared his throat a little. ''W—wait. What if I pass my illness to you?'' Aphrodi then asked, a little worried. He didn't want to make his love ill too.

Suzuno's hand went under Aphrodi's sweater, and let it stroke his chest playfully. ''Then you have to bring me oranges and lick the tasty juice off of my upper body~'' Suzuno replied with a smile upon his face.

Suzuno began to kiss Aphrodi with a lot of passion, while starting to play with one of his nipples. A soft moan escaped Aphrodi's lips, that also kissed Suzuno back. He forgot his illness for that moment, because he was totally enjoying the kissing with his beloved Suzuno Fuusuke. However, Aphrodi wanted more as soon as possible. He wanted to touch Suzuno everyone, he wanted Suzuno to touch _him_ everywhere. And last but not least, he wanted to feel Suzuno _inside_ of him. Those were Aphrodi's wishes… Those were his needs.

To let Suzuno know what he wanted, Aphrodi forced Suzuno to open his mouth and slipped his tongue inside of the ice-user's mouth. Suzuno let out a soft moan as well and began to play with the God's tongue, roughly though.

Since Aphrodi couldn't wait, he quickly took off his own sweater while still kissing his lover with passion, and roughly back with tongue. Suzuno's hand slipped inside Aphrodi's pants, and Aphrodi gasped a little. Yet he began to moan a little when Suzuno playfully stroked Aphrodi's hard dick. ''Well, well… That is quick~'' Suzuno teasingly said when he broke the kiss. ''Let's do something about it, now shall we~? Maybe then you _will_ say yes to me.''

Aphrodi chuckled a little bit, while stroking Suzuno's hair gently. However, Aphrodi had lust in his eyes, he wanted Suzuno to suck on it now. He didn't want to wait anymore. ''Then do something about it, Fuusuke-_sama_~'' He said with a deep voice. Well, as far as his voice was deep.

Suzuno's eyes became wide, and he himself got turned on by it. He didn't hesitate anymore, and immediately began to lick Aphrodi's hard cock. Aphrodi started to moan again, while Suzuno was licking his cock all wet and made it swell up a little. ''Ahh..Un…''

''D—Don't joke around, Suzu…_nooooo_~'' Aphrodi moaned again when Suzuno softly took a playful bite of his cock. Suzuno slowly took the hard cock into his mouth and began to suck it up and down, while playing a bit with Aphrodi's nipples. Aphrodi moaned louder and held onto the sheets a little, while closing his eyes out of pleasure.

''How does it feel, Afuro-kun~?'' Suzuno asked his blond-haired lover, and then continued sucking. Aphrodi wanted to say he loved it, he wanted more and more… Yet he couldn't, he was too concentrated on holding the sheets tightly and moaning loudly.

''S—Stop! Suzuno, s—stop!'' Aphrodi suddenly shouted a little, for so far he could with his ill voice. Suzuno didn't stop, though. Yet he gave his lover a questioning face. Aphrodi gasped a little bit. ''I—I'm gonna co-'' Aphrodi couldn't finish his sentence, because he started to come right into Suzuno's mouth. However, Suzuno didn't mind it at all.

''Aaaah-!'' Aphrodi moaned out loudly. In the meanwhile Suzuno already stopped sucking and enjoyed the moment of Aphrodi coming in his mouth.

Once Aphrodi was done, Suzuno swallowed the cum and chuckled softly. ''That was a lot, Afuro-kun~'' Suzuno teased the blonde-haired god. Aphrodi panted, and looked away. Suzuno however, climbed up on Aphrodi and made sure they faced each other again.

Yet, Aphrodi grabbed a pillow and made sure it hid his face. ''D—Don't look at me! It's… embarrassing.''

Suzuno laughed a little bit and grabbed the pillow as well, to let Aphrodi show his face again. ''Why is it so embarrassing? Are we getting the usual thing? That always happen in manga's and in anime's? _But Afuro-kun, I'm the only one here._ And then you go like: _T—That's the reason! Because it's **you**!_'' Suzuno chuckled and kissed his lover again with a lot of passion.

Aphrodi fell silent, though. Yes, that's actually exactly what he wanted to say. It was embarrassing because of Suzuno; they knew each other for a long time and just a few moments ago his own cum came into Suzuno's mouth.

Suzuno broke the kiss(well, _his_ kiss) because Aphrodi didn't kiss back. ''W—What's wrong?'' He asked, when Aphrodi suddenly stared into Suzuno's eyes. Aphrodi smiled a little bit and shook his head. ''N—Nothing. Your eyes are just beautiful, just like the rest of your face.'' He replied sweetly.

Suzuno laughed a bit again and began to stroke Aphrodi's hair. ''Anyway, what's your answer, hm~? Yes or no?'' Suzuno then asked; he didn't forget what Aphrodi wanted him to do before he would say his answer to be lovers.

Aphrodi smirked a little. ''Fuck me first, Fuusuke. Then I will give you a proper answer.'' He replied to Suzuno's question and began to kiss him again with a lot of passion. Suzuno answered Aphrodi's kiss by kissing him back. ''Then could you turn for me, please~?''

Just as asked, Aphrodi broke the kiss and turned around; letting his hands and knees rest on the sheets. He felt a little nervous, though. He never did it with a guy before. He actually never had sex. No, not even with a girl. Yes, of course he had some confessions, but he turned all of them down because he had the feeling those girls weren't the right one. Even once a guy confessed to him – Midorikawa. Also Midorikawa got rejected. He hasn't spoken to the guy ever since..

''I'm going to get inside of you with my fingers first, okay?'' Suzuno asked gently at Aphrodi, whom just nodded impatient. Actually Aphrodi wanted Suzuno to fuck him _immediately_. Although Suzuno didn't want to hurt his lover(or upcoming-lover, but just lover is shorter).

Suzuno began to lick his own fingers; he made it wet and then looked at Aphrodi again. ''I'm going to put in the first one…'' Aphrodi nodded impatiently once again, and Suzuno slowly slipped one wet finger inside of Aphrodi's butthole.

Aphrodi let out a loud moan. Even louder when Suzuno began to move his finger around a little bit. It felt so great, so good. Aphrodi once again wanted more and more. He didn't want just one finger inside of him, not two.. No, actually he wanted Suzuno's _cock _inside of him.

''More, Suzuno. Put in more!'' Aphrodi moaned while holding onto the sheets tightly again. Suzuno smiled satisfied on Aphrodi's reaction, and put in another wet finger. This time, he began to move them a bit harsher. Of course not too harsh, he didn't want to hurt Aphrodi.

''A—Ah! Yes, t—that's it!'' Aphrodi continued moaning, as Suzuno kept moving a bit quickly. With Suzuno's other hand, he began to play with Aphrodi's nipples again, first the right one, and after that the left one. When they were hard, Suzuno smiled; again satisfied.

''Ne, are you ready~?'' Suzuno asked with a playful smile on his face. Aphrodi looked behind him; at Suzuno, and nodded heavily. ''Y—Yes. I.. I already was..un…'' Aphrodi kept moaning. Suzuno chuckled a little bit and looked at his own hard cock; great timing. Suzuno took his fingers out of Aphrodi, and made his cock replace the two fingers.

Aphrodi moaned very loudly now, with a little scream of pain in it as well. Yet he enjoyed it already. ''M—Move!'' He ordered his seme(it's obviously that Suzuno is the seme here, right?), and Suzuno began to move slowly.

To make it even better for himself, Aphrodi began to move a little bit with Suzuno his movements, while still moaning like crazy. Yes… His answer was already yes from the beginning. Yet, he wanted to make love to Suzuno at first, make him do anything he could. Maybe Suzuno's love could be his… cure?

* * *

**Please review! owo;;**


End file.
